Grievous
| Afbeelding = | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kalee | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 19 BBY | titel = Supreme Commander of the CIS Droid Armies | bijnaam = Knight Slayer | functie = Militaire aanvoerder van de CIS | species = Kaleesh (cyborg) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,16m | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = Lightsabers, Electrostaff, Grievous Striker | vervoer = Soulless One, Invisible Hand, Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike, Sheathipede-class Shuttle | affiliatie = CIS | era = }} Grievous, geboren als Qymaen jai Sheelal, was de Supreme Commander van de Droid Armies van de Confederacy of Independent Systems tijdens de Clone Wars. Grievous doodde talloze Jedi totdat Obi-Wan Kenobi een einde maakte aan zijn leven op Utapau. Biografie Qymaen Jai Sheelal thumb|left|170px|Qymaen jai Sheelal Qymaen jai Sheelal werd op Kalee geboren tijdens de beruchte Huk War. In deze oorlog werden de Kaleesh aangevallen door de oorlogszuchtige Yam'rii, door de Kaleesh Huks genaamd. Sheelal leerde al snel omgaan met wapens en op 22-jarige leeftijd had hij reeds de status van halfgod bereikt omwille van zijn onberispelijke kwaliteiten op het slachtveld. Grievous’ kompaan was de vrouwelijke Kaleesh Ronderu lij Kummar die hij naar eigen zeggen had ontmoet via een visioen. Hun exacte relatie is niet gekend maar Sheelal en Kummar vochten zij aan zij talloze conflicten uit. Toen Kummar echter stierf, werd Sheelal overmand door verdriet en trok zich terug. Toen hij terug tevoorschijn kwam, ging hij meer dan ooit bloeddorstig ten strijd met zijn elite soldaten, de Izvoshra, aan zijn zijde. Toen de Galactic Republic de kant van de Huk koos in het conflict, achtte de CIS dat hun tijd rijp was. General Grievous Dooku en San Hill van de IBC hadden al langer Sheelal gevolgd en boden hulp aan om zodoende de schuld van Kalee te kunnen afbetalen. In ruil daarvoor moest Sheelal hun troepen aanvoeren. Na te aarzelen aanvaardde hij deze voorwaarden om zijn volk te helpen. Maar na een tijd wou Sheelal van het contract af en zich opnieuw meer toeleggen op het helpen van zijn eigen volk. Dit wou Dooku niet laten gebeuren. Hij had in Grievous’s Shuttle, Martyr, een bom gepland die afging tijdens de vlucht. thumb|left|200px|Sheelal in Bacta Het vreselijk toegetakelde lichaam van Sheelal werd in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank geplaatst en opnieuw stelde San Hill voor aan de Kalee om hen te helpen tegen de Galactic Republic. Sheelal ging opnieuw op het voorstel in en zijn lichaam werd omringd door cybernetische ledematen. Sheelals ogen, organen en hersenen (waarmee geknoeid was) waren nog van hemzelf maar al de rest van zijn lichaam was prothetisch. General Grievous, de naam waarmee Sheelal nu door het leven zou gaan, was voorbestemd om de militaire aanvoerder te worden van de CIS zodat Dooku zich met andere taken kon bezighouden. Dooku trainde Grievous in het vechten met de Lightsaber. Grievous’ eerste exemplaar was de saber van Sifo-Dyas. Het duurde een tijdje alvorens Grievous zijn nieuwe identiteit aanvaardde. Om deze fase te vergemakkelijken, decoreerde hij zichzelf en zijn lijfwachten, de IG-100 MagnaGuards, met traditionele tekens van op Kalee. Clone Wars thumb|right|200px|Grievous op Hypori Grievous was al ‘actief’ vanaf de Battle of Geonosis maar daar moest hij gedeisd houden om later als een verrassing tevoorschijn te komen. Dit gebeurde tijdens de Battle of Hypori in 21,7 BBY waar Grievous een aantal gerenommeerde Jedi flink in het nauw dreef. De faam van Grievous steeg al snel en hij vergaarde meer en meer Lightsabers, afkomstig van Jedi die hij had vermoord, als trofee. Langzaam maar zeker naderde de strijdkrachten van de CIS, onder leiding van Grievous de Core Worlds. Het orgelpunt moest de onverwachte aanval worden in 19 BBY op Coruscant. Tijdens dit gevecht had Grievous de opdracht gekregen van Darth Sidious om Supreme Chancellor Palpatine te ontvoeren. Grievous was niet op de hoogte van het dubbelspel van de Sith Lords en blijkbaar hadden ze geen nood om dit aan de cyborg General uit te leggen. Na een helse achtervolging door de straten en gebouwen van Coruscant en verschillende Jedi te hebben bestreden, kon hij Palpatine te pakken krijgen. Net vooraleer Grievous wou ontsnappen kreeg hij een fameuze Force Crush toegediend van Mace Windu waardoor de cyborg nu met een storende hoest door het leven moest gaan. thumb|left|200px|General Grievous Grievous bracht Palpatine aan boord van zijn vlaggeschip de Invisible Hand. Toen Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi het schip hadden binnengetreden om Palpatine te redden was Grievous al op de hoogte van hun aanwezigheid. Nadat Palpatine was bevrijd en Dooku blijkbaar was gedood, werden de Jedi en de Supreme Chancellor gevangen genomen. Lang kon Grievous echter niet genieten van dit moment want de Jedi ontsnapten. In de chaos die daarop volgde, smeet Grievous een gat in het raam van de cockpit en ontsnapte via een Escape Pod. Grievous werd immers niet gehinderd door de open ruimte waarin hij perfect kon leven. Vervolgens vluchtte Grievous, zoals hij volgens de Jedi altijd deed, weg richting Utapau waar hij de CIS Council en een leger had ondergebracht. Daar deelde Darth Sidious hem mee dat de dood van Dooku een spijtige maar noodzakelijke zaak was. Sidious rekende immers op een nieuwe apprentice. Grievous moest de CIS Council verplaatsen naar Mustafar maar dat was zonder Obi-Wan Kenobi gerekend die door de Jedi Order naar Utapau was gestuurd om Grievous definitief uit te tellen. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Grievous begonnen te duelleren en Obi-Wan slaagde er snel in om twee van Grievous' vier handen af te snijden. De training van Dooku was niet voldoende om Kenobi te verslaan. Na een helse rit met zijn Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike belandde Grievous bij zijn persoonlijke starfighter, de Soulless One. Kenobi gaf niet op en bleef Grievous bekampen door onder andere zijn platen voor zijn orgaanzak open te trekken. De uitermate sterke cyborg wierp Obi-Wan waar hij maar vallen wou en de Jedi leek ten dode opgeschreven. Op het laatste nippertje schoot Kenobi echter in de orgaanzak van Grievous die vuur vatte en explodeerde. Plotseling was General Grievous overleden. thumb|right|250px|Grievous sterft Zijn levenloze lichaam bleef nog een tijdlang liggen op het platform te Utapau. Na zijn dood Grievous was voor Darth Sidious een perfect experiment geweest waardoor hij Darth Vader van een heel goed functionerend pak en cybernetische ledematen kon voorzien. Vele jaren na zijn dood werd Grievous toegevoegd aan het pantheon van goden die op Kalee werden aanbeden. Bekende Jedi door Grievous gedood *Adi Gallia op Boz Pity *Daakman Barrek op Hypori *Foul Moudama op Coruscant *Pablo-Jill boven Coruscant *Puroth op Tovarskl *Roron Corobb op Coruscant *Roth-Del Masona op Coruscant *Sha'a Gi op Hypori *Tarr Seirr op Hypori Achter de schermen *Matthew Wood van het sound departement sprak de stem in van Grievous. * Normaal gezien zou Gary Oldman de stem van de General hebben ingesproken maar omdat de film buiten de Screen Actors Guild werd gemaakt, moest Oldman afzeggen. * Grievous verscheen voor het eerst in Chapter 20 van Star Wars: Clone Wars. * Dat Grievous vier armen had zou normaal gezien een geheim moeten geweest zijn, ware het niet dat een figuurtje van Hasbro dit verklapte alvorens de film verscheen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Clone Wars: Animated Bron *Grievous in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Story of General Grievous II: Lord of War *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:CIS Commanders category:Kaleesh category:Cyborgs de:Grievous en:Grievous es:Grievous fr:Grievous it:Grievous ja:グリーヴァス将軍 hu:Grievous pl:Grievous pt:Grievous ru:Гривус fi:Grievous sv:Grievous